One in a Million
by HermioneGinnyWeasleyPotter
Summary: Ron and Hermione get their one in a million chance.


On Saturday morning, Hermione woke to the smell of breakfast. She hadn't worked since Wednesday because she was sick. Ron was worried about her, but she told him it was just a bug going around at work.

Hermione climbed out of bed, and went into the kitchen.

"Morning." Ron greeted her with a smile. "Feeling better?"

"A little." Hermione answered as she kissed Ron good morning.

"You hungry?" Ron asked, flipping a pancake onto a plate.

"Yes."

"Good." Ron grabbed the two plates, and brought them to the table.

As she sat down, Hermione felt her stomach churn. She got up and ran to the bathroom. She fell to her knees and threw up. Ron was by her side, holing back her hair, and rubbing her back.

After a few minutes, Hermione stopped vomiting, Ron pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione, I think you should see a doctor. You won't know what's wrong if you don't."

"I guess you're right." Hermione sighed.

"I'll book you an appointment at 's. Now go lie on the couch." Ron said as he led her to the couch. He grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire.

" 's!" He yelled into the fire. "Hi. I'd like to get an appointment for my wife please" said Ron

"Okay. We have a free spot at 2:00. How does that sound?" Said the receptionist.

"We can do that." he said.

"Great. Now I just need a name."

"Hermione Weasley"

"Okay that'll do. See you at 2:00"

"Thank you." Ron said as he stood up from the fire place. For the next 4 hours they relaxed on the couch and talked about their Hogwarts years. When it was 1:30 they grabbed their sweaters and headed out.

When they got there, the healer told them to fill out some papers and wait until their name was called. They waited for about 10 minutes before a short witch with brown hair called their name. She led them down the hall to an examination room. "My name is Kelly. will be in shortly." She smiled

"Thank you" said Hermione.

Dr. Harris came in right as Kelly was leaving.

"Hello. My name I'm Dr. Harris but you can call me Melissa. Now tell me, Hermione, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I've been throwing up for the past week and I've been feeling really tired."

"Hmm...now tell me, when was your last period?"

Hermione instantly paled. "You okay 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Y-yes it's just that...do you think..."

"I could very well be so I'm going to check."

She walked over to the closet and pulled out a machine and a stack of towels.

"Now, I'm going to put some gel on this Doppler and put it on your stomach. The picture you see on the screen will determine if you are pregnant or not."

"Why are you using the Muggle way?" asked Hermione

"We found that with our Prenatal, Maternity, and Neonatal programs,it is best to use the Muggle way."

"Really?" Ron asked

"Yep. Now, , could you please lie down and roll up your shirt?"

Hermione laid on the bed as Dr. Johnson dimmed the lights with her wand. put the Doppler on Hermione's belly and looked at the screen. On the screen there was a small, fuzzy black dot

"Congratulations guys, you are pregnant, and it looks like the baby were conceived in June."

"R-really?" Hermione asked

nodded. Hermione burst into silent tears and Ron leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much Hermione." He said. Hermione could see tears of joy in his eyes as they beamed at each other.

She looked over at Ron who was wiping away tears and staring at the screen in disbelief.

She and Ron had been trying to have a baby for four years with no luck. When she was tortured by Bellatrix, it ruined her uterus, destroying her chances of conceiving a baby. And if she did ever conceive, it would be a one in a million chance of conceiving.

"That dot you see right there is the baby" said

"When do we get to know the sex?" asked Ron.

"Late September or early October" said Dr. Harris. "Now I heard that you have had some damage done to your that correct ?"

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"I decided to label you as a high risk pregnancy, which means that when you reach your fourth month , you will be on bed rest. I will allow you one day a week to do non-strenuous activity, just have reasonable limits. When you reach your 7th month, you are going to have to stay indoors, and you can only get up to use the restroom and to eat. You may be in the bed or on the couch as long as you are reclining.

Hermione and Ron just nodded, taking everything in. "When is the due date?" Ron asked

"The baby is due on February 10" said .

"To make sure you have a healthy pregnancy, eat as many healthy foods as you can. Also, try not to drink any caffeine or alcohols."

"Okay." said Hermione.

"Let me just wipe the gel off your belly and you are free to go" said Dr. Harris.

"Thank you so much." said Ron

"You're very welcome. Here's your appointment card. I'll see you in a month."

"Thanks again." said Hermione as she walked out of the door.

That night as Hermione was cutting up vegetables, Ron slipped his arms around her waist. "I love you so much." he whispered into her ear. She set the knife down and turned in Ron's arms. Then she buried her face in Ron's chest. Not long after, he heard Hermione sniffle.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.  
He lifted her chin with his finger and wiped away a few tears with his thumb. Then he sat in a chair and pulled Hermione into his lap.

"Why are you crying 'Mione?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione just shook her head as she sobbed into his chest. He kissed the top of her head before saying "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't make it better, sweetheart."

Hermione felt Ron's arms tighten around her as he rocked her back and fourth on his lap. He stood up and carried her to their bedroom. He lay down next to her and held her as she cried into his chest. "Please Hermione, tell me what's bothering you. I can't stand to see you like this."

Once she collected herself, she said  
"What if I miscarry, Ron? What if something horrible happens?." said Hermione. Ron put his hand on Hermione's stomach and placed her hand on top of his.

"Hermione Weasley, nine years ago, the healers said it would be a one in a million chance that we could ever have a child and it finally happened. Don't you think that calls for celebration?" he said as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you Ron" whispered Hermione

"Thank you" he said back.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for never leaving me, for always being by my side. Thank you. And I also wanted to say that you can always count on me to make things better because I am and will always be your rock, I'll be with you every step of the way"

"Oh Ron, I love you so much and nothing could change that."

"I have one more question." he said.

"What's your question?" she asked.

"How will we break the news to our families?" Ron asked her.

"Well, since my parents birthdays are in the same week, maybe we could invite everybody out to dinner on Friday."

"That's brilliant, Hermione! Who are we going to invite?" he asked

"Your family and my parents."

"Sounds good. I'll owl my family tomorrow." he said as they got up.

"I have the perfect idea for how to tell them! We give each of them a card, but they have to read them back and fourth out loud. So it forms a poem."

"Hermione, that's brilliant!"

"How about we just get order a pizza for dinner tonight?" Hermione asked

"Sounds good" said Ron, grabbing the phone to order a pizza.


End file.
